Emmett and Nessie
by Mrs.EmmettCullen66
Summary: Bella and Emmett are married,and they have a daughter which they name nessie.


Chapter 1:

BellaPOV:

As i lay in bed beside my husband after a full night of sex, i hear Nessie get up. I cant believe that 14 years ago, i gave birth to her.i can tell shes Emmetts daughter because of how she acts and looks.I can see in her eyes that she's starting to get talked to me last night and convinced me we need to talk to her about ''the birds and the bees''.I told him okay but it would be went to ask carlisle some advice and he said to keep it real. So here we are, in her to her about the birds and the bees.''...and thats what we wanted to talk about''.she looked relieved that we were finally then asked if she could excuse let her but since we have good hearing she went to go see Carlisle and she asked him for some birth control and gave her a whole bunch of condoms and he showed her where he keeps them so if ever she needs more, their there for her since theres no other humans and same for the BC.I dragged Emmett out of the room so that she doesnt have to be embarrassed of what she was holding.

EmmettPOV(2 weeks later):

Since bella was out of town for a couple of weeks, i was really horny.I was laying in bed with my dick in my hand and i heard a knock.i quickly put my dick in my boxers and said ''come in'' it was Nessie, she was in her pj's, one of my t-shirts and a pair of said she had a nightmare and asked if she could sleep in my bed. I moved over and said she fell asleep, i kept thinking of the fantasy i had, to fuck my daughter.i closed my eyes and imagined her sucking on my cock.i opened my eyes and saw she really was sucking on my cock.i asked her what she was doing and said that she was horny and was on i let her be,before i came, i lifted her tshirt off and licked at her moaned and moaned t'ill she almost came, i stopped and ripped off her panties and put my cock at her entrance.i told her that since she was a virgin, that it would hurt but it would be over quickly.i went and pushed her down on me and she cried out in pain.i went in and out and the cries of pain turned into cries of both came at the same time,but i realised that 1.i wasnt wearing a kept saying lets make a baby.i want to have your what i did is what i do to bella.i put in a huge ball that keeps the cum in when you wear the panties that go with it and theres matching can also ,with a remote,make it vibrate.

NessiePOV:

Oh my god that felt so good. After he came,he put in a HUGE ball in her crotch to keep his sperm in and he gave her special panties that had a short but super fat dick that pushed and kept the ball in also make the ball vibrate when he pushed buttons on the remote that daddy said to go to bed because we had a long day ahead of us and he would wake me up later.i quickly fell asleep with the image of him fucking her.I then woke up to the ball vibrating in my crotch.i then got up and put the clothes that was on my it there was bra today! It said. In the pile was a micromini skirt and a strapless top that you could easily see was a hoody and it said to put it on to leave the put it on and saw her dad waiting downstairs and he had a huge smile on his of a sudden she felt the ball vibrate and had to bite her lip so she wouldnt scream she ran to the car,it only vibrated they were finally in the car with all the doors closed i quickly took off her hoody,shirt,skirt and kept the panties like dad said.i was just about to cum and the vibrating stopped.i pouted but didnt complain.i saw dad take his pants and boxers off and started driving.i was giving him a blowjob when we heard the police pulled over and told me to keep going.i gave him a thumbs up and kept going when i heard the cop say ''miss can you sit up in your seat please'' so i let go of him and sat up when i saw the cop was really cute and had a cop asked my dad if i was his girlfriend and he said'' no its my daughter'' The cop told us that it was illegal. We said we didnt of a sudden the cop said'' if you let me have sex or get a blowjob by her(he pointed to me), i wont give you a said if he wanted that he had to use a said okay but i dont have one and dad gave him one from his led me to his police car and laid me in the back seat and put the condom on and he hancuffed my hands to the other door and handcuffed me spread-eagled.

He put himself at my entrance but i said hold on and took the big ball out of me and dad showed up behind him and held it in his fucked me t'ill he came,took off the condom and let me and dad soon as we got in the car, he laid down the length of the seat and i sat on him and put him at my he came, he put the ball back in place and made me put the panties back on. He made me suck his dick until we got to where we were going and he made me switch to a pair of panties that had the short little dick but that was open where my clit also made me put a shirt that reached just under my ass and only that but that was tight from the boobs to the hips then got looser. We walked in and i saw we were in a sex picked out a bigger ball for me that vibrated and some panties that would go with it and some that when i would wear the big ball and the panties it wouldnt show so i could wear it to also got other thing like a pair of panties that 2 dildos connected inside so your crotch and ass was filled and it didnt show, 10 g-strings that had a little dick in them as well, 25 g-strings and 10 led me to the back of the shop and got me fiited for a leather corset and then made me lay down on a matress and hold my legs close to my head and they pierced my was torture but after a little bit it stopped then bought weights to put on the clit ring. We then left there and went to a spa and got my crotch we got back in the car we had sex and dad put the new bigger ball in me and it felt we got home,since no one was home,i walked in with just a g-string with the mini and dad ran to my room and emptied my panties drawyer and put all my thongs,g-strings and the special said that these are the only panties i can wear are the thongs are for gym at school only and that i will change my g-string for a thong right before gym starts and right after i finish i'll change back into the also said that at random times he would grab me and drag me into a room or bathroom and pull my pants down to see what im also said that my mom knows everything and is okay with said that when all of us are home alone(which is often) i will have to walk around with just a g-string. He also said they bought a house so mom and dad will be pulling my pants down in the house at randoms if i object to anything they will either spank me or punish me when either my mom or dad arent home,i have to do anything the other prson wants and when my moms not home,i have to be naked all the time and from now onim always going to be sleeping in my parents bed with them and if my parents want to have sex with me, i have no say and i will have to wether i like it or also said that mom will be telling me her rules when she gets grabs me and takes the ball out of me and takes me and fucks me over and over for then makes me just put on a red g-string with the ball and makes me wait till mom gets home in that.

BellaPOV:

As i turn in the driveway i see my husband in the window with my naked daughter waiting for me.


End file.
